Remnants
by Reiuko
Summary: It was an ache. One in her chest that wouldn't go away. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, pretend it wasn't there—something was wrong, something...in her soul. It called out, pushed her forward with no choice but to comply: become a shinigami.


**Author note**: Here's a new story. Well actually, I posted this up before, but deleted it not liking how it was. It's back up though, with things changed and added, so if you have read the earlier version of this, I recommend you re-read it.

**Pairings**: main pairing will still most likely be Toushirou/Kagome. I may add in a Kag/harem and side pairings though. So if you want, go ahead and suggest pairings, but hitsukag will probably be the main.

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

Pain. Unimaginable pain.

"Kagome!"

It was quick. Too quick for her to have noticed it. Too quick for her to dodge.

It started from her stomach, to her back, and spread throughout her body like deadly vines. She could feel the pain as it cut into—_out?_—of her stomach.

She was only able to let out a pained gasp before she felt something warm and sticky escape her mouth and she crumbled to her knees. She tried to breath, but nothing was coming in, she tried to move—but pain stopped her.

Then she felt it—something _pulled_ out of her—and the next thing she knew, she was staring dazedly at the long bloody tentacle moving backwards from where she was. And as she fell forward onto the bloody ground, it clicked in her foggy mind…that she was stabbed straight through the stomach.

She was going to die.

She landed with a sloppy thump; something liquid splashed at her landing and covered her body. When she tasted copper and only saw red, she realized it was blood. Her blood.

"Damn it, no! Kagome! Kagome get up!"

_Inu…yasha…_ The girl slowly blinked, trying to get rid of the sudden fog and haze that appeared so she could answer him. But her mouth wouldn't move—she couldn't even lift her head. _I...nu… yasha…I…_She doesn't want to die. She can't die…she hasn't even been able to help her friends…

The area around her suddenly looked dimmer. Her vision was going…

"Pathetic weaklings! What will you do now that your _precious miko is dying?"_

"_Kagome!" _

She felt dizzy. And could faintly hear someone calling her, but it felt like she had cotton in her ears… and she couldn't move...couldn't speak. Couldn't do anything. How could she have let this happen? Her friends were relying on her for help…yet here she is, lying in her own pool of blood, dying and useless…

It was getting darker. Grey was in her vision now. Large spots that were growing and slowly taking up the entirety of what she saw. _I'm…sorry…_ She is, and if she could do it over, she would—but she can't…and now she's paying for it. _I'm…so sorry…guys…_

"_Kagome!"_

It's cold. She feels so cold…numb almost.

_...so sorry…_

As her eyes closed, she never noticed that the half-completed Shikon Jewel around her neck began to glow.

…_That I…couldn't be any…help…._

Complete darkness.

"_Kagome!"_

* * *

**Remnants  
Prologue**

* * *

"speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_thinking/small flashback/statement of time  
'_actions/**actions'  
**_'?'_

* * *

It was dark.

Everywhere she looked, all that she picked up was never the ending darkness that enveloped everything. She opened her mouth to speak—but no sound would come out. _Why can't I speak? Where am I?_

She gripped her throat and tried again—nothing but a small gasp escaped her mouth. _Where am I?_

There's nothing around. It's just her and this…darkness. She's not even sure if she's anywhere. It's just like she's floating in some kind of empty space. Her hands clenched at her sides and fear gripped her.

She doesn't like this…she…wants to leave. _I want to leave!_ She swallowed thickly and looked around again, hoping for a way out. _Let me out—!_

'_Kagome…'_

The girl froze. That voice. Then she whirled around from her spot, hands shaking and expression tight. _Who's there?_

Something appeared from behind her after her demand and Kagome was left jumping back in shock, landing on her butt in her surprise and arms holding her up as she gazed at whatever scared her with wide blue eyes.

It looked like a light. It was nothing but a glimmer…and wasn't even bigger than her hand—but _something_ was there.

'_Kagome.'_

And it was _calling_ her.

Gulping, the black-haired girl stared up at the glow—amazed, awed, and scared all at once. _Wh-Why are you here? What…are you…_

There was nothing to show it had any emotions…but at that moment Kagome could have sworn she saw the thing laugh at her. _'Dear Kagome…I am you, while not.' _

Kagome blinked, confused. She fisted her hands again and gave a small glare to the…glow. No longer fearful, but actually annoyed. This thing…it's her…while not? What is that supposed to mean? _What are you talking about!_

Another chuckle answered her. And at that moment, Kagome realized she was actually talking to the glow without using her mouth. _W-Wait—how can—_

'_I know what you are thinking and vice versa?'_ Kagome's attention was back on the glow that now shimmered a faint purple and was growing in size, no longer smaller than her hand, but becoming close to human sized. _'I told you. It is because I am a part of you. And you…apart of me. We are one.'_

Kagome's mouth opened despite knowing she couldn't speak verbally, but closed it after some thought and looked back up towards the glow, feeling for some reason, calmer. The glare on her face was gone but her eyebrows were still furrowed together in her confusion. _I…still don't understand. How, can I be a part of you…and you me, if you are there, and I am here?_

The purple glow flickered, and Kagome was left blushing as laughter echoed around the area while the glow slowly came towards and surrounded her. _'Do not worry. It will come to you in time…'_

When the purple glow covered her, Kagome's eyes fell closed and a smile appeared on her face as a soothing feeling of comfort washed over her. It was nice. She feels warm, happy…_safe_.

The feelings lasted for only a moment though, for as soon as it surrounded her, the glow pulled away just as fast and was back to floating in front of her. Leaving Kagome feeling suddenly shocked, cold, and so much alone. _Wait—what are—?_

Before Kagome could ask why the glow left—because it gave her comfort in this dark place and she doesn't want it to leave—the glow was glowing brighter now, so bright in fact, Kagome had to cut herself off and cover her eyes with her arms to keep from being blinded.

The glow resumed speaking, ignoring her earlier question. _'For now though…it's time to wake up Kagome.' _

The female froze at the words and turned to ask what they meant. Wake up? Why would she need to wake up? She's not even sleeping! _What do you—?_

But something white appearing under the area she was standing on interrupted her and when Kagome looked down, she saw she was standing in the center of a big white circle that at the edges, released white flames.

_What's going on?_ Kagome turned from the flames to look at the blinding light. _What do you mean wake up?_

'_You've been sleeping a long time my little miko…but now, it's time that you opened your eyes.'_

She suddenly felt weightless. And instead of standing like she was—Kagome felt herself being lifted up into the air so she was floating on her back. _Wait!_ She called, looking up with her eyes towards the light, hoping that maybe, whatever is happening to her would vanish and the light would come with her.

She doesn't want to be alone.

But when her eyes met the glow, Kagome could have sworn for a second time that she saw snow-white eyes and a face of a woman smiling down at her.

'_And finish what you earlier, could not.' _

That was the last thing she heard—before like being dropped by some invisible force, Kagome was left falling through the white light, eyes wide and hand reaching towards the light that was slowly fading away.

_Wait!_

. . .

"Hey…hey kid, get up!"

there was a sudden rough kick to her side, and with a gasp of shock, eyes opened wide and the owner was left rolling off somewhere to the side, nursing the small bruise they knew was going to form with their hand, grimacing. "D-damn…it…what—?"

"Serves ya right ya brat!" interrupted a sudden angry voice. Shocked, blue eyes looked up towards the voice, seeing a very angry middle-aged man carrying large bags of something on his shoulders and glaring at her from his place a few feet away.

"w-what…what did I do?" she suddenly yelled back—how dare this man think she did anything? She's not even sure she doing anything—the only thing she remembers…the only thing she remembers…

Kagome's eyebrows suddenly furrowed, and she placed a hand to her head. She can't remember anything. _Why can't I remember anything?_

She looked down to try and think but instead blinked in surprise when she noticed her state of dress. _And what am I wearing? Did…I always wear a yukata?_ It was a short one—that came close to her knees and sleeveless, colored a navy blue with simple white square designs randomly placed—but it was indeed a yukata.

For some reason though, while she did think it was pretty, she has a feeling that she hasn't always worn such a thing of clothing—but because she can't remember anything she can't figure out why exactly she feels like that. _It's…weird—_

A rough hand clasped around her neck suddenly and the black-haired girl was left gasping and gripping onto the larger hand with her own, wide eyes turned towards the same furious man. "Cheeky brat! You know damn well what you did! Lying around in the center of the road while people are trying to work and get through!" the grip on her neck tightened and Kagome found her vision swimming. "You think just because you're lying there that we'll move to be polite and nice huh? Well too bad, runt! You realize how heavy these damn things are? Well do ya? Maybe I should make you carry it till you learn some manners in that scrawny head of your—!"

"Takashi! You release that girl or I will tell Kenichi and you know _exactly_ what will be awaiting you then!" cut in a sudden angry female voice—and like that the grip on her throat vanished and Kagome was left collapsing on her knees on the ground, coughing and gripping her sore neck.

It was then that she felt two hands appear and lightly grip her shoulders to help steady her. "hey… it's okay…just breath…slowly….calmly, he blocked your windpipe pretty good…you need to take it slow or you'll end up hurting yourself more.." was whispered into her ear and Kagome listened, calming her breathing even though it burned.

_But who?_ Kagome slowly looked up towards the voice, and was in awe when the face of a beautiful woman met her eyes. the woman had shaggy brown hair that hung over her shoulders and lightly tanned skin with a kind face—but while it made her pretty just in of itself—it was her eyes that were the most catching.

They were a bright pink she swears have flecks of red in them.

But before Kagome could see if the thought was true, the woman had turned away, her face back in a glare as she addressed the man that was just choking her seconds ago. "Damn it Takashi! She's just a child!"

The man—Takashi—just snorted and spat at the ground, walking away and towards the ground where he dropped the two large bags he had on his shoulders. "It ain't my problem! You know the rules around here, everyone for themselves and if you can't take care of yourself, then you might as well just be tossed away like trash." He hefted up the large bags with the grunt, and then turned towards them, the glare back on his face as he regarded them with his brown eyes. "Besides, that kid deserved it!"

He turned towards Kagome then, who flinched but glared back through her bangs, now breathing normally but still gripping her throat. "Just layin' on the ground without a little care." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're just lucky Saki was here, otherwise I'd be making you pay for getting in my way—."

"That's enough Takashi." Came Saki's sudden cold tone, and Kagome was left looking at the girl with some fear for the first time at how chilling it was. "If you bother this child again, I _will _tell what you did to this girl." The woman's eyes narrowed. "You don't want that do you?"

Takashi 'tisked' and turned away. "Whatever. damn bitch, just because you're fucking Kenichi you think you can do and order anyone you want around." he spat at the ground again before walking off to do whatever it was he was doing before this mess. "The brat's not worth my time anyhow."

When Takashi was gone from sight, Saki finally turned back to her, the smile back on her face. "Don't mind him. He's a jerk." She said simply, leaving Kagome to blink at the woman in shock.

"Now. Let's get a better look at you." A hand was on her forehead then, and Kagome was left blushing when Saki lifted up her dirty bangs to stare at her with a grin. "Ah, there. So pretty." When Kagome's blush increased Saki, smiled, glad to see the girl wasn't shaken. "And it seems he didn't do much damage… but it'd be better if I can get a better look at you back at my place. I did see that asshole kick you, so come on. It's better than being out here."

"W-wait—!" Kagome was unable to continue as Saki quickly stood, grabbed her hands and like that, dragged her off somewhere before she could get a word in edgewise.

. . .

And ten minutes later, Kagome was left sitting in the middle of a room on a battered cushion, her knees drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around her ankles—waiting while Saki was off somewhere inside the hut apparently 'getting something that should help'.

_What…just happened._ Wondered Kagome. _…where am I?_ She placed her chin on her knees and sighed. _And why…can't I remember anything?_

Blue eyes lowered, and then looked up and around the dingy hut—it had holes here and there and the wood used to build it looked moldy, old, and even burnt in some places. The floor wasn't much better—it was just dirt and rock like outside. It looked like whoever built it, didn't care to try and build a floor.

In all, it was a pretty crappy hut—but at the same time, Kagome knew that it at least provided some kind of shelter. _And…I guess that's all that matters really._ Wondered the girl, looking up at the ceiling. _Someplace to cover your head and keep you warm…_

"It's not the best, but it covers and keeps me protected."

Kagome looked down from the ceiling to see Saki walking in from the other room, carrying a few items in her arms. "o-oh! Um…I don't mea—." Saki quickly shook her head to halt Kagome's sudden apologies as she sat down in front of her.

"Don't worry." commented the brown-haired girl, dropping the items on the floor beside her before organizing them so she could grab them easier. "I know the place is a piece of crap. But it works." She shrugged and then turned back to Kagome. "It's better than being outside in the cold, and if you can ignore the smell, holes, and rough ground, it can actually be a pretty nice place." Saki grinned at her, and then lifted up a hand to look at the black patches around Kagome's neck.

When her finger touched it, Kagome flinched and Saki grimaced, pulling her hand roughly away. "Ah, sorry!" she stared at the bruise with narrow eyes then, grabbing a bottle and small cloth. "Damn Takashi. Looks like he cut into your neck with his nails." She cursed. "I'm going to have to clean it. Don't know what the hell's under that man's nails."

After she poured some of the liquid onto the cloth, she turned back to the silent Kagome and started moving it to her neck. "Sorry—this is going to sting. A lot. But it's the only thing I've been able to get without getting caught."

When the cloth touched the wounds on Kagome's neck, the girl closed her eyes and hissed in pain—feeling the unpleasant sting of the ointment. "Sorry…" repeated Saki, noticing Kagome's grimace. When she was sure the wounds were cleaned and wouldn't get infected—Saki removed the cloth and placed it down to reach for a thing of more white but ripped cloth.

Kagome blinked as Saki held them up with a flourish and gave another grin. "Pretty aren't they? They're top of the line." not catching the joke, Kagome only stared at her making Saki sigh. "Okay, actually it was all I could find…don't have the luxury of actual bandages you know. Can't get any of those fancy 'Shinigami' supplies."

_Shinigami?_ Thought Kagome, confused even as she lifted up her hair as Saki instructed and the other woman started wrapping her neck. _What's a Shinigami? And why are they named death god? Sounds... kind of stupid._

When Saki finished and tied the cloth in a small tie and pulled back, Kagome let her hair drop down. "There. That's done." she then motioned for Kagome to show her the bruise on her side. "Alright. Now let's get a look at that other bruise of yours."

Kagome blushed, knowing she'd have to undress for that. "b-but—I'm okay—."

"You probably are, but never know with Takashi's blows. That man is insanely strong. So come on, let me see." A cheeky wink was directed at her then. "Besides, we're both girls, what's to be embarrassed about?"

"I…" Kagome trailed off, unable to think of a comeback because it's true. So with some reluctance, the girl grabbed the collar of her navy blue yukata and shrugged her one arm out to drop the cloth down and leave her right side bare. She quickly placed her arm over that part of her chest to cover it though, still uncomfortable to be completely without cover.

Saki looked like she wanted to laugh at her embarrassment, but didn't and instead went to looking at the large purplish black bruise on her right side. "Well…it's bad…but wasn't as bad as it could be…" she trailed off as she pulled back and sighed. "Thank goodness too…Takashi's been known to…" she paused. "Cause some damage to those he hurts."

After adjusting the collar of her yukata and tightening the white sash so it was now back to normal and she was completely dressed, Kagome looked back up but paused seeing the dark look that appeared on Saki's face. "Um…Saki?"

The girl jumped at her voice. "U-um what?"

"Are…you okay?" asked Kagome, concerned. Saki looked…almost scared…

But Saki waved off her question and nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." she quickly cleared her throat and pointed at her. "But how do you know my name?"

Kagome gave a small grin. "That…guy Takashi said it."

Understanding filled Saki's eyes and she nodded. "Oh, right. Well then I guess I don't have to really introduce myself. Though, just because it's habit." Saki bowed a small bit. "I'm Saki Watanabe and you? I don't know your name yet."

"Oh." Kagome looked at Saki with some wonder. "You don't…well I'm Kagome Higurashi." As soon as the words came from her mouth though, Kagome closed her mouth and looked shocked, hand going to her mouth. _How…did I know that? I can't remember anything else…so why?_

She looked to see if Saki noticed her shock but found that Saki had already moved from where she was sitting, carrying the supplies she used for her wounds and placing them in a small box that was in the other side of the room. "So, Kagome." Saki turned back to her, dusting her hands off. "Why were you lying down on the ground anyway? You should know by now that, that road is where all the workers in this area travel through right? And they aren't the nicest folk if you're in their way—."

Saki cut herself off when she noticed the look on Kagome's face. Her eyes quickly widened and she rushed over to Kagome, sitting in front of her, only one sentence escaping her lips. "You… don't do you?" _she's new…_

From where she sat looking down at the ground, Kagome shook her head. "No…" she looked up to face Saki, expression confused. "I…don't. But…I was kind of hoping you could explain…" she nervously bit her lip and rubbed her arm with her other hand, looking down. "Like…what is this place? Why am I here? What are Shinigami?"

She heard a sigh come from in front of her, followed by a hand on her shoulder and looked to meet Saki's bright pink eyes and soft smile. "I guess I'll have to explain since you're new after all." Saki clapped her shoulder twice before motioning outside the cloth covered door and around her.

"Well, for starters. You're dead. You're in soul society. And welcome to the 76th district in west Rukongai."

* * *

**Author Note**: continue?

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated! Until next chapter?**


End file.
